


All in the name of spies

by justanexercise



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's new assignment, protect rising Broadway actress Angela Martinelli. Real objective, capture suspected Russian assassin Dorothy Underwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the name of spies

 

 

“So you’re the one that’s gonna guard my body?”

Angela Martinelli, the headlining actress, cocks her hip against her wardrobe.

Peggy clears her throat. “Yes that would be me.” Instead of dwelling on the flirty smile, Peggy makes a show of checking the corners and cracks of the dressing room, planting her own gadgets.

“I ain’t even getting a name there English?”

Straightening her back at the nickname, Peggy cocks her head to the side, amused. “Agent Carter, Ms. Martinelli.”

“Please call me Angie.”

“Ms. Martinelli,” Peggy says, ignoring her pout.

“Fine, spoilsport.” Angie sits heavily on her chair, turning on the vanity lights to begin her routine. “You gonna stand there all night? Watching?”

“It’s my duty to protect you.”

“Uh huh. A female agent huh? How’d someone across the pond get a gig in the good old U.S of A?”

“Who else has access to this room?” Peggy asks, looking to the unoccupied vanity placement.

“Co-star, Dot. Dorothy Underwood, she should be here in a jiffy,” Angie says, pressing the fake lashes on. She flutters her eyelids, glancing at Peggy through the mirror. “How do I look?”

“Perfect.”

The opening door knocks into Peggy, off-balancing her. She stumbles forward, gripping onto the back of Angie’s chair.

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!” a cheerful high voice says. Dorothy Underwood, aka Ida Emke, real name Daria Ulyanova of the underground Red Room program.

“It’s quite alright,” Peggy says, waving her hand in the air.

“Say who’re you?” Daria asks, tilting her head to the side. She appraises Peggy, noting the gun strapped to her hip and the concealed knife in her belt.

“That’s Agent Carter,” Angie says, swinging her arm around Peggy’s shoulder. “Got some threats from that stalker. Louis got spooked and called his Fed friends and here she is guarding my body.”

“Your manager sure is great,” Daria sighs. “Mine wouldn’t have put up such a fuss. Would probably say it’s a good thing I’ve got stalkers.”

“Aw come on Dot, I’ll put in a good word for ya to Louis. He ain’t got much experience with ballerinas, but I’m sure he knows some people.”

“That’ll be swell Angie!”

-

Peggy pulls a handcuffed and bruised Daria onto the back of a waiting police car. She shoves her roughly in, not even caring that she banged Daria’s forehead against the top of the car.

“Nice work Carter,” Agent Thompson barks behind her. He lights a cigarette, offering one to Peggy who shakes her head, declining. “Go on home, we got it from here.”

Peggy resist rolling her eyes, he means take credit for all her work. What’s new? “Right, a long bath would be good.”

“Right.” he says, sliding to the front seat of his car next to Sousa. He slams the door shut and pokes his head out of the window. “And take two days off.”

“You should get that gash checked Carter,” Sousa says before Thompson speeds off.

At least she gets a few days of R&R, four days to be exact. Thompson may come barking mad at her later when he realizes that tidbit, but Sousa would remind him that he did give her those days off. Good old Sousa.

Peggy sighs, stretching her aching back. Time to go home then. She turns around only to see Angie Martinelli waiting expectantly, toes tapping.

“Ms. Martinelli,” Peggy says. She looks around, police cars all around still. The last time Peggy saw Angie, she’d been hyperventilating near the ambulance while Peggy kept watch on Daria. “Shouldn’t you be going home about now?”

“So you weren’t guarding my body,” Angie observes, chin tilting up defiantly. “There even a stalker to begin with?”

Peggy ponders this for a few seconds. Angie doesn’t appear to let up any ground. “There had been a stalker; he’d been taken care of.”

“But he wasn’t the reason for you here was he?”

“No.”

Angie nods her head, a smile stretching across her lips. “You owe me a drink Agent Carter.”

“I…what?”

“Come on,” Angie tugs on Peggy’s hand, pulling her down the road.

“Ms. Martinelli, I –“

“Oh shut up English.” Angie stops in front of Peggy, sliding her hands up the collar of Peggy’s shirt. “I saw how you were looking at me.”

Peggy swallows, not stopping her. “I was doing my job Ms. Martinelli.”

“Yea? That include eyeing me like you wanted to shove me against the table and kiss me?”

“I did not look at you like that.”

Angie shrugs, leaning in. “I call it like I see it English”

Peggy steps back, pulling Angie’s hands off of her. Angie sighs disappointedly but turns an intrigued gaze on Peggy who holds her hands.

“It’s Peggy. Peggy Carter.”

“Well Peggy, care for that drink?”

“Yes, I think I’d like that.”

Angie smirks, eyes predatory. “I got a whole bottle of schnapps back in my apartment.”

Peggy blinks at the blatant invitation, she goes to decline but Angie starts to pout. Peggy breathes in through her teeth. “I’m more of a scotch drinker.”

“I’ve got that too. And pie, I live above a bakery, best pies you’d ever taste.”

Well if that isn’t a euphemism. “Lead the way Angie.”


End file.
